Chapter 13: The Shape of Things
(The next day, Thomas (Batman) is with Emily (Poison Ivy) and Millie (Catwoman).) * Raven: (narrating, voiceover) It's a very expensive day in Chuggington. Because of all the celebrations, Sir Topham Hatt has decided to buy new signs for Chuggington's railway. * Thomas: Um, sir. Won't changing all of the signs cause confusion and delay? * Sir Topham Hatt: Not if you learn them, Thomas. Now, I've got a lot to do today so I must be off. (leaves) * Thomas: This all seems kind of silly. I think our old signs are fine. I'll learn the new signs later. I'm going to be late. (puffs off) * Emily: Thomas, oh dear. (to the viewer) Oh, hello there, Thomas's friend. Let's learn the signs together in case Thomas needs your help. Triangle means "safe to go". Square means "Stop! Danger!". So let's practice. What does a triangle mean? (The viewer says triangle.) * Millie: Excellent! Triangle means "safe to go". OK, let's just let it sync in. Triangle, safe to go. Let's move on. What does a square mean? (The viewer says "Stop! Danger!") * Emily: That's it! Square means "Danger! Stop!". Alright, let's sum up. Triangle means "safe to go". Square means "Danger! Stop!". Now, I don't think Thomas was listening, so he's probably gonna need your help. * Percy: (voiceover) ''Emily is a very good teacher, but it might be your turn to teach Thomas if he hasn't learned the signs. ''(Meanwhile at the Working Wheels Yard, Toby (Nightwing), Jared, Gator (Swamp Thing) and the rest of the warriors have found Mallory.) * Jared: Mallory! * Mallory: Whoa, settle down there, fella! * Terso: You're working for the GCS (Gotham City Sirens)! * Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives) Do we have a problem there, citizens? * Mallory: No, no, Sir. Just a little misunderstanding. I'm sure we can work that out, right, Jared? * Gator: Sure. * Sir Topham Hatt: OK. Let me know if you need any help, Mallory. (leaves) * Mallory: Now, let's see if we can get to the bottom of this... * Toby: Yeah, let's... * Terso: What did you do to Bertar's secret videotape? * Mallory: Secret videotape? * Linmis: You know, the one that shows how The Grouches are fed up with all of Huxley's screwy rules and laws? * Mallory: You lost me, Linmis, but that tape sounds dangerous. It should probably be dumped in the De-cycling bin. * Jared: So, you really don't know anything about Jared's secret tape? * Mallory: Oh, no. I'd never walk around with subversive material like that. * Gator: Why did you attack Huxley, Mallory? He never did anything good to The Grouchland people. * Mallory: Grouchland? What are you talking about? * Jared: Don't play dumb. I saw you on camera. * Mallory: But I can't hurt any hero. Thanks to Citizen Plus, I blow chunks whenever I even think about doing bad stuff to him. See? * Toby: If you didn't beat up Huxley, then where have you been for the last couple of hours? * Mallory: Well, I was...I was... * Linmis: What? * Mallory: That's strange. I don't remember. * Toby: What was the last thing you remember before you used something new? * Mallory: Well, I was busy figuring out a strategy to lure the Nightmare Train into the Chug Wash. I'd just finished unloading stuff here at the Working Wheels Yard when Terso came by. * Jared: Terso? * Mallory: Yeah. She wanted to run a, um, diagnostic on my ability watch. I must have fallen asleep or something, because when she was done, it was an hour later and, then, Belle came by. * Dylar: So, the last thing you remember before Mr. Huxley got up is Terso fiddling with your watch. * Mallory: Yeah. It does sound pretty bad, doesn't it? * Dylar: Mallory, your watch. (shows her the picture) Does G-27 mean anything to you? * Mallory: G-27? Is that a new band of something? I didn't go in for that new hippety-hoppety stuff. * Jared: It's not a band, Mallory. It's a mode on the watch you stole from Hugo Huxley. * Mallory: 'Weird. I've never seen it look like that. Heck, I can barely get this thing to stop blinking. See? ''(Jared sets the watch to G-27, pressing the mode often to switch the hour to a letter.) * '''Jared: Mallory? Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Dark Train Category:Mystery Scenes